


Volkamenia

by orphan_account



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 00:45:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1799287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's what he wants, isn't it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Volkamenia

**Author's Note:**

> [volkamenia: "may you be happy"]
> 
> mild emeto warning

He hints at it exactly once, in a moment away from the others, in a tone that he can’t decipher, but Jude catches it and can’t let it go; it gnaws on his mind every waking moment. He doesn’t want to let him down. He doesn’t want to lose him.

-

“You sure, kid?” is the question from behind him. 

“Yes, I’m sure.” He doesn't know if Alvin catches the faltering note in his voice because he begins without hesitation. 

-

He isn’t as gentle as he expected him to be; or maybe he’s frailer than he thought. 

-

It burns. Pleasure smolders underneath but isn’t enough to cancel out the pain. He miscalculated. 

\- 

Maybe there was something he forgot. He didn’t research enough ahead of time, he didn’t plan. It was his fault it went wrong. Alvin wasn't to blame for his failures, and asking him to stop now would only be selfish. Besides, Alvin seemed content; wasn’t that enough?

-

When Alvin pulls out, Jude feels a sickness in his stomach. Guilt rakes his insides, though he can’t figure out why. He did something nice for his friend; what reason was there to feel bad?

Before he can stop himself, he blurts out, “If you ever want to do it again, just let me know.”

He can’t quite read Alvin’s expression when he reaches down to ruffle his hair. “Thanks, kid.”

When Alvin leaves, he waits until the sky changes colour before he finally lets himself vomit.


End file.
